Adolescent Saga
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Durbe has a phobia of people and if he interacts with them; he gets nervous. A new student arrives in the class and attempts to break Durbe of his fear. Can he do it? Or will Durbe just push him away like all other people? AU. Decisionshipping along with a few other pairings.
1. New Student

Chapter 1: New Student.

High school was one of the toughest parts of a person's life. Kids were always out to get you if you didn't fit their criteria of being normal. It was survival of the fittest and the smartest will always survive. This is what Durbe believed anyway. The teen was a short, nerdy person who valued books over people. He never spoken to anyone and always had his nose in a book. He didn't think he was better than them but he was too different. The boy was always nervous when talking to people and avoided doing so like the plaque. Even talking to teachers made Durbe's nerves go into over drive.

It was October and even was gearing up for Halloween. It's when the pranksters and assholes had the time of their lives scaring unsuspecting people. Durbe hated this holiday with a passion. He always ended up getting prank by someone. The class was lively as student began to talk about their plans for the holiday.

"We should have a party at my place." Rio told her two friends, Kotori and Cathy. "It will be amazing." Rio was the queen bee of the school. Jocks and nerds alike always strived to gain her attention. Durbe, of course wasn't interested in such things like teen royalty. It was pointless.

"Count me out" grunted Ryoga. Ryoga is the twin brother of Rio and was a real bad boy. While in school, he was a lone wolf but after hours; he ran with gangs. A person Durbe avoided at all costs. It wouldn't be good to run into him in a backstreet. Durbe would admit, he was frightened of Ryoga.

"Oh! Can I come too!? "asked Yuma. Yuma is very energetic and nice to everyone. Durbe doesn't mind him much. They worked together sometimes on projects.

"You can't just invite yourself, Yuma. That is rude." Astral chuckled at his friend's excitement. Astral…he is a mysterious boy. No one knows that much about him but he does have a twin brother.

The door opened and a blonde hair young man walked in holding a clip board. "Alright. Settle down, the teacher will be here in a moment" told Kaito. Kaito was a student teacher and worked as a teacher's aide. He is rather strict.

The class began to settle as a older young man walked in with long silver hair tied back in a braid. Chris Arclight was his name. His younger brother, Thomas was also in the class. "Good morning, everyone. How was your weekend?" The students began to mumble out different things that happened over the weekend. The teacher smiled and began to write some formula's on the board.

The door opened and a pink hair boy walked in. "Brother, the new student is here."Michael smiled.

"Michael, I told you to call me Mr. Arclight while in school." Chris replied slightly annoyed. The class let out a soft laugh.

"Oh right. Sorry. Anyway, the student is in the hallway. Mr. Faker had me show him around but this is first class." Michael explained with a smile. He then turned and led in a tall blonde hair teen. His hair reaching down his waist and tied in a low pony tail; the blonde looked around and gave the class an uninterested look.

From his seat in the back; Durbe's eyes widen a bit. The student was quite …beautiful? The male was fairly androgynous The purple hair teen looked away and brought his book up covering his face to hide the blush that stained his cheeks.

Chris smiled and picked up the attendance sheet. "Ah. They already have you written. Good! So your name is Misael, correct?"

The blonde nodded "Yes. "he told with a thick French accent. "I transferred here from Paris, France due to my father's company and my mother always wanted to move here. Thank you for having me."

"Oh wow! You are very polite. That is refreshing." Chris told. "Arlight. There is a few open desks in the back. You can pick one and I'll see about getting you, your science text book after class. I have to go to the storage room to get one. For now, you can share with someone. "

Misael glanced at the teacher before moving into the back. Durbe was shaking a bit as the blonde sat down beside him. So much for sitting alone in the back but it was only a matter of time before the extra desks were filled. Maybe if Durbe was lucky, the new student would leave him be.

" Chat.." Misael said to Durbe.

The teen jumped a bit and looked at Misael."Huh? "

"Chat…" Misael paused for a moment and began to speak again. "Cat. Your hair…it reminds me of a cat."

Durbe blinked. "Oh…" he looked away nervously. His nerves were acting up again.

"Will you share your book with me?" Misael asked.

Durbe continue to shake and didn't reply. He shoved the book over Misael in a nervous matter.

The blonde blinked a few times and looked at Durbe curiously. "You scared? Why?"

Kotori got up from her desk and moved to sit beside Misael in a extra desk. "Don't mind him. Here, you can share with me." He giggled a bit.

Misael blinked. "Very well." He leaned over Kotori's desk and looked at the book. Durbe let out a small sigh and quickly grabbed his book and brought it up to face. Soon he began to calm down.

Hours later; school was over and Durbe was putting books away in his locker. He quickly grabbed his bike helmet and headed towards the doors. This was his least favorite time of the day. The halls were crowded with people and he had to fight his way through which would make his nerves go crazy.

Soon the teen made it to the bike rack and unlocked his bike before getting on and heading home. He cut through the park and rode his bike down a path. On the other side he met with the side walk and a cross walk which led to a street corner. On that corner a small house stood. It was his home.

A silver car was parked in the drive way which made Durbe blink a few times. "I guess Nasch is home." He muttered. Nasch was his older brother who worked at night. "A day off I bet."

Durbe put his bike in the garage and headed inside. "Nasch? Are you awake?" The teen let out a gasp as he was hugged tightly by his brother. Nasch was wearing a black suit and sported short purple hair with similar bangs as Durbe.

"You are home! Finally! I got news for you!" Nasch told with a smile. The man smelt like booze.

"Have you been drinking?" Durbe asked with a annoyed tone. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Oh , my dearest little brother. I got big news." Nasch smirked.


	2. Bullies

Chapter 2: Bullies

"You have a new job?" Durbe asked curiously. He stared at his brother with interest. "What kind of job?" The teen's brother just smirked and took another shot of booze.

"You heard of the Tachyon Company? It's a French company that creates different space equipment. Anyway, the CEO; Merag moved here from French to overlook the new branch. Long story short, I was hired to be his personal bodyguard. So we are moving!"

"What?" Durbe asked in shock.

"There is an apartment complex near the mansion where Mr. Merag will be living. He wants all his staff to live there. Think about it! I will be making pretty good money. I can send you to your first choice college without any problems!"

"I see…if it makes you happy, Nasch" Durbe told.

Nasch smiled and pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Come on! Be happy with me! I'll give you sip of vodka…"

"You are such a good role model…" Durbe chuckled a bit. "I am happy. It's just a big change."

"It is but now you can go to any college you want! You still want to be a journalist right? Now you can do it!" Nasch said excitedly.

Durbe nodded and moved away from his brother. "So I guess we have to start packing…when are we moving?"

"This weekend. So don't make any plans." Nasch told.

"I never have plans…" Durbe replied.

"So anything happen in school today?" Nasch asked as he downed another shot.

"Not really…there is a new student in my class. Misael."

"Oh! That's Mr. Merag's son! You should make nice with him." Nasch told.

"You know..I don't make nice with anyone…" Durbe told.

"Yeah, yeah. You will lout grow this fear. You just have to push yourself. You can do it. Try making friends with Misael."

Durbe blinked. "I will try" The teen got up and headed to his room. "I'm going to work on homework. " With that the purple haired teen headed upstairs.

The next day, Durbe stood by his locker as he took out a few next books out. The teen was suddenly slammed into them. He ended up falling to the ground in surprise.

"Look who it is. The spaz!" yelled a voice. It was Vector. "You know it was your fault that I got suspended for two weeks!"

Durbe remained silent. He began to pick up his books until he was knocked down again. "Don't ignore me, you pussy!"

Vector grabbed Durbe by the collar ready to punch him until something flew and hit Vector in the head. "Ow! Damn it!" he snapped and saw a bag on the ground. He turned and glared. "Who are the fuck are you?"

"Drop him. " Misael growled. He walked over to Vector. "Let him go, now."

Vector glared at the blonde. "Give me one good reason?"

Misael elbowed Vector in the head and slammed him into a locker. The blonde grabbed Durbe and his things and led him away.

Durbe stumbled along behind Misael blinking a few times. The teen was trembling and his nerves began to act up. The blonde was grunting something in French. They were in the library before Misael stopped and turned. "You okay?" he asked with a frown.

The purple haired teen looked away and nodded. Misael looked him over and fixed Durbe's collar. "You should fight back."

The teen remained silent. Misael looked at him curiously. "What is your name?"

"….." Durbe didn't have the nerves to speak up.

"You won't tell me?" Misael asked. "Okay. I'll give you one. I'll call you kitty-cat until you give me your name."

Durbe blinked. "S-Sorry…" he muttered and hid his face in his hands.

The blonde put a hand on Durbe's head and pet him affectionately. "You are smart. Can you teach me English? I know the basics but I want to get better at it."

Durbe blinked and peeked through his fingers at the blonde. Why was this guy trying to hard to talk to him? "O-okay. I can try.." he said softly.

Misael smiled. 'Good. Meet me here after school then?"

Durbe blinked and just nodded. "Okay..'

The blonde smiled. "Good. Until the; Adieu_ mon chat de minou_." With that, Misael turned and left the library.

Durbe let out a breath and blushed brightly. "I did it." He paused. "I should have told him my name." He rubbed his arms trying to calm down. "It's just an English lesson. I can do this." He mumbled to himself.

Soon school was over and Durbe sat in the library waiting for the blonde to show up. The teen was breathing in and out slowly to keep his nerves under control. "I will outgrow this…I just have to be brave."

"Hello, kitty-cat." Misael said taking a seat beside Durbe. This caused the other teen to jump, surprised at the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Did I frighten you?" asked Misael. He just smiled a bit.

"A bit." Durbe told and held his chest. He began to focus on his breathing. He then noticed Misael was wearing gym clothes with his hair tied back.

The blonde pulled out a notebook from his bag. He set it on the table and looked at Durbe. "Sorry for looking messy. Gym was my last class. We played dodge ball and that stupid boy was in my class. I beat him good."

Durbe blinked. "I see…" he mumbled. Misael and Vector were in the same class? Misael beat him? "Misael…can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course. I'm glad you have a voice. I was getting worried that you didn't have one. You can talk." The blonde told.

The teen blinked. "I have a voice…" he muttered. "Why did you stand up for me? Why did you ask me to teach you English? I-I'm not very good with talking with people…"

"I don't like when people hurt other people. It's wrong. I don't know about why I asked you to teach me English. You just seem really smart and I want a friend that isn't loud or annoying or constantly trying to impress me since I'm rich." Misael folded his arms over his chest. "You have kind eyes. I like nice people."

Durbe blinked and blushed brightly. Nice eyes? "A-Ah, Thank you. People just ignore me…I have trouble talking to them..."

"You seem okay talking to me." Misael pointed out.

The purple hair teen blinked. "I guess…no one really tried to get to know me before."

"Well. I am." Misael said bluntly. "Now, teach me some English."

Durbe blinked. "Ah, yes." He began to explain different words and what they meant. Every so often , Durbe would looked at Misael. He would notice how the blonde's eyes would lit up when he understood something. About an hour passed and the library was closing.

The purple hair teen began to pack up his things. "Oh!" he gasped a bit. "My name…its Durbe." He told the tall blonde.

Misael smiled a bit. "Durbe…it's nice but I'm still going to call you, kitty-cat. "he put a hand on Durbe's head and rubbed part of his hair that looked like a cat ear. "Cause of your hair. "

Durbe blushed brightly again and his nerves began to act up. The blonde moved away and picked up his bag. "See you on Monday then, kitty cat."

The teen watched Misael leave the room before reached up and touching his hair. "Is...he hitting on me?" he mumbled softly to himself. "I can't handle this." With a sigh, Durbe packed up his bag and headed home to pack.


End file.
